Super Junior Always 15
by rizukauchiha29
Summary: Super Junior itu 13 2hankyung menyesali perkataannya saat wawancara di indonesia.member suju kecewa mengetahui ucapan hankyung waktu itu. apa yang terjadi jika kemudian suju dan hankyung dipertemukan dalam suatu show di china. read and review, please?


Fict kedua saya di fandom screenplay…

Semoga saya bisa menyalurkan ide dan kreativitas saya di fandom ini, dan bisa mendapat apresiasi dari para readers yang terhormar #bungkuk 90° ala Leeteuk.

Selamat membaca..

##############

Super Junior © God, Themselves, Their Family, E.L.F dan dikontrak ama SM-Entertainment ( ri minta Kyu aja deh..)

Super Junior Always 15 © rizukauchiha29

Warning : OOC, gaje, abal, typo,

dan segala macam kekurangannya

Review please ?

##############

Leeteuk POV

Kami bersembilan baru saja tiba di dorm. Setelah mengisi acara di SBS, kami langsung pulang ke dorm.

"Hyung, hari ini Hankyung hyung ada di Indonesia loh!" ucap uri magnae, Kyuhyun. Aku mengernyit. Indonesia?dimana itu? (Leeteuk oppa jahat lupa ama Indonesia #author ditabok Leeteuk)

"Indonesia?"ucapku berusaha mengingat-ungat. Sungguh, aku lupa.

"Itu loh hyung, tempat yang kita datangi waktu KIMCHI, hyung lupa?" ucap Sungmin. Aku terdiam. Oh iya, aku ingat. Indonesia, Negara yang berada didekat Singapura kan?ELF Indonesia yang ramah serta hangat.

"Kita nonton di youtube aja yuk?" sahut Donghae. Kami semua mengangguk setuju. Siwon membuka laptopnya, ia menghubungkan kabel laptop ke TV, aku duduk di sofa bersama dengan Wookie dan Yesung. Sedangkan Donghae, Eunhyuk, Siwon, kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Shindong duduk di karpet.

Video di youtube dimulai, kami semua bersorak tatkala Hankyung mulai sesi wawancara di program music. Aku tersenyum, dalam hatiku rasa rindu menyeruak. Kebersamaan kami sudah amat lama. Dia adalah salah satu dongsaengku yang berharga.

"Wohoho.. sekarang Hankyung hyung main film"ujar Eunhyuk semangat. Aku tersenyum, selamat ya dongsaengku tersayang. Kau memang orang yang berbakat di dunia entertainment.

"Wah, mainnya bareng ama Barbie Shu lagi!Hyung beruntung!" kali ini Donghae berujar sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Halaaaah! Padahal kan, aku lebih keren daripada Hankyung hyung. Iya kan, Minnie hyung?" magnae kami berujar lagi. Terlihat raut kesal yang imut. Ia menoleh kearah Sungmin, seolah meminta persetujuan. Namun Sungmin hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kyu memperlihatkan wajah sebalnya. Aku menepuk puncak kepalanya sambil tertawa.

"iya deh. Kyu keren kok!" ucapku sambil tersenyum padanya. Ia mengeluarkan evil smile kebanggaannya.

"Teuki hyung, kau benar-benar malaikatku" ujar Kyu lagi. Ia memelukku erat. Hah, rasanya nyaman saat para dongsaengku memlukku. Pelukan hangat dari sebuah keluarga. Suasana diantara kami berubah tegang tatkala suara Hankyung di video menyebitkan :

"Super Junior itu hanyalah masa laluku, sekarang aku berkarir solo. Jadi tolong dukunglah aku."

Kami bersembilan termangu mendengar ucapan Hankyung, apa dia bilang tadi? Kami, Super junior HANYA masa lalunya?apa kami benar-benar tak berharga baginya?

BRAAAKKK! Suara pintu yang dibanting keras terdengar. Aku menoleh keasal suara. Kamarnya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kutatap satu persatu wajah dongsaengku, wajah kecewa mereka benar benar pukulan telak bagiku.

"Mianhe, Kyuhyun. Aku bukanlah hyung yang baik."

^^^Super Junior Always 15^^^

Kyuhyun POV

BRAAAKKK! Kubanting pintu kamarku dan Sungmin hyung. Aku tak peduli dengan kebisingan yang kubuat, aku hanya kesal. Hankyung hyung, mengapa ia berkata seperti itu? Mengapa Hankyung hyung bilang bahwa kami, Super Junior HANYA masa lalunya? Padahal disini kami selalu menantikannya, mempersiapkan penyambutan kepulangannya, dan merindukannya sebagai keluarga Super Junior. Kau tau hyung?ucapanmu itu menyakitiku. Aku bukan Leeteuk hyung yang tetap berusaha tersenyum meski kau pergi dan member Super Junior berkurang. Aku bukan Heechul hyung yang marah dan tak segan membentakmu ketika kau mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Aku bukan Sungmin hyung atau para hyungku yang lain, yang selalu menutupi rasa rindunya padamu. Aku ini hanyalah Cho Kyuhyun, si evil magnae of Super Junior yang bisa meledak kapanpun.

Tes…

Tes..

Tes…

Hyung, kau hebat. Kau membuatku menangis 2 kali. Kau tau jyung?aku selalu menganggapmu hyung yang luar biasa. Senyum khasmu, tarian baletmu, nasi goring Beijing buatanmu bahkan pelafalan dan penulisan hangulmu yang belepotan selalu membuatku merindukanmu. Kau terlalu berharga untuk dilupakan.

"Kyu.. apa aku boleh masuk?" suara Sungmin hyung terdengar dari balik pintu. Aku menghela nafas. Kugerakkan kedua tanganku untuk menghapus air mata.

"Masuklah hyung!" ucapku. Sungmin hyung masuk, lalu berjalan kearahku. Ia memelukku erat sekali.

"Aku tau dan mengerti perasaanmu, Kyu!" Sungmin hyung melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatapku. Aku terkejut melihat air mata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya. Ini pertama kalinya kulihat Sungmin hyung menangis. Melepaskan topeng cerianya dan menumpahkan segala emosinya.

"Sungmin hyung?" ucapku. Kini keadaan terbalik, aku yang memeluknya erat, aku tau Sungmin hyung adalah sosok yang rapuh didalam namun selalu tertutupi topeng ceria diluar.

"Apa Super Junior tak berarti bagi Hankyung hyung?"

^^^Super Junior Always 15^^^

Hankyung POV

Aku tersenyum kearah para fans yang mengantarku ke bandara Soekarno – Hatta. Beberapa hari lalu, aku tour disini, di Indonesia untuk mempromosikan film terbaruku 'my kingdom'. Jadwal yang padat di Jakarta dan Surabaya akhirnya selesai. Rasanya capek, senang, tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal.

"Hankyung gege. Kau baik-baik saja?"ucap lawan mainku di film my kingdom, Barbie Shu. Ia tersenyum manis. Aku mengangguk sekali.

"ya.. aku baik baik saja." Ucapku berdusta. Sungguh, aku merasa sangat luar biasa tidak baik baik sekali. Kata kataku di wawancara waktu itu sangat menganggu fikiranku.

"Super Junior itu hanyalah masa laluku, sekarang aku berkarir solo. Jadi tolong dukunglah aku."

Kalimat itu entah mengapa keluar lancer dari bibirku. Rasa sesak benar-benar mengisi batinku. Itu bukan kenyataan, meskipun sekarang aku telah berkarir solo, namun Super Junior tetaplah keluargaku. Leeteuk hyung, uri leader 'the angle without wings' selalu berkata disetiap wawancaranya.

"Super Junior itu 13 + 2, selamanya akan tetap begitu." Tahukah kau hyung? Saat aku dengar kau bicara seperti itu, aku menangis?kau, Heechul hyung, dan para dongsaengku selalu menganggapku ada di sana, di dorm korea.

"Gege.. show mu di China sudah kukonfirmasi.." ucap managerku. Aku mengangguk, lalu kembali menatap ponsel yang dilayarnya kupasang foto kami ber15. Foto yang sudah lam, sama seperti kekeluargaan kita yang telah terajut sangat lam.

"Pesawat tujuan Beijing akan segera lepas landas"suara Barbie shu membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku berdiri, lalu berjalan menujun pesawat. Sebelumnya, kubalikkan tubuhku untuk sekedar memberikan senyum dan lambaian tangan bagi para fansku.

"ayo kita berangkat" ucpaku dengan nada yang datar. Managerku mencekal tanganku. Di mentapku. Seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Gege.."

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Show mu di China.. Super Junior juga tampil disana…"

^^^Super Junior Always 15^^^

Normal POV

Suara riuh membahana di seisi gedung pertunjukkan. Para penonton telah memadati gedung saat 3 jam sebelum show dimulai. Lautan biru menyebar di seisi gedung. Ya bnar..

Sapphire Blue…

Warna kebangsaan ELF. Gedung ini lebih terlihat seperti Super show ketimbang show biasa.

Show dibuka oleh salah satu band papan atas China (Mianhe, author ga tau band atau boyband China). Lalu beberapa artis jepang seperti Yui, Utada Hikaru, Ikimonogakari, dan yuuya Matsushita.

"Oke. Siapa yang tidak sabar untuk melihat Hangeng?" suara MC disambut teriakan fanatic para penonton. Hankyung muncul dari balik layar, ia tersenyum pada lautan manusia dihadapannya. Music akhirnya terdengar. Dengan indah, suara Hankyung mengalun, para penonto riuh. Ada yang ikut menyanyi atau meneriakkan m=nama Hangeng.

"xie..Xie.."ucap Hankyung. Setelah itu MC kembali mengambil alih panggung. Suara riuh kembali ramai saat MC berteriak :

"Welcome to the show, SUPER JUNIOR!"

Dari balik layar, 9 personil Super Junior muncul diiringi lagu best hits mereka 'Sorry,Sorry'. Mereka berjejer rapi. Dimulai dari Leeteuk dan berakhir di Kyuhyun.

" Hana, dul, set.. annyeong haseo. Super Junior imnida." Seru mereka bersembilan. Teriakan histeris kembali memenuhi gedung pertunjukkan.

"Uri ane Super Juni…"ucap Leeteuk.

" Or~~~ " sahutan khas para dongsaeng membuat ribuan ELF berteriak. Super Junior selalu mendapatkan respon yang luar biasa, bukan begitu?

"kami akan membawakan single utama di album ke 5 kami. Ini dia. Mr. Simpel.." seru Leeteuk bersemangat. Alunan music beat Mr. Simple mengiring suara para member super Junior yang bergerak lincah melalui koreografi yang menawan membuat penampilan yang fantastis.

"Blw your mind.. kara Mr. simple.." lirik terakhir mengalun. Riuh tepuk tangan kembali membahana. Leeteu, Shindong, dan Yesung melambaikan tangan mereka keluar dari stage dan muncullah Zhoumi serta Henry. Kini saatnya Super Junior m tampil. Siwon selaku leader baru Super Junior M menyapa para fans dengan bahasa Mandarin.

"halo semuanyaa. Kami adalah Super Junior M. kami akn mebawakan lagu Perfection"ucapan Siwon disambut teriakan fanatic. Siwon, Kyuhyuh, Sungmin, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Zhoumi, dan Henry tampil luar biasa. 2 sajian dari Super Junior membuat hysteria penonton semakin membahana.

-SKIP TIME-

Di back stage

"Whoaaa.. kita tampil bagus!" ucap Kyuhyun narsis. Super Junior baru saja turun dari panggubg. Mereka ber11 duduk di ruangan khusus untuk Super junior. Suasana ceria berubah tegang saat pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosk namja Cina. Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae menatap sosok itu sinis. Lalu dengan cepat mereka membuang muka.

"Hankyung?" Leeteuk menatap takjub dongsaengnya itu. Meski dadanya bergemuruh namun ia tetap memperlihatkan senyum malaikat.

"Annyeong…" Hankyung berujar pelan. Ia menunduk tak mampu menatap waajah hyung dan para dongsaengnya. Ia tau, sangat tau malah. Penyebab raut wajah dongsaengnya yang kusut adalah dia sendiri. Tolong perjelas penyebabnya adalah DIA SENDIRI..

"Mianhe…" ia tersungkur jatuh dari tempatnya. Tetes demi tetes bulir air mata mengalir deras adri matanya.

BUAGH! Satu pukulan telak mengenai sudut pipi kiri Hankyung. Bisakah readers menebak siapa pelaku pemukulan itu?Cho Kyuhyun. Dialah pelakunya.

"Kau masih berani muncul di hadapan kami, hyung? Bukankah kau bilang kami, Super Junior HANYA masa lalumu saja?" ucap Kyuhyun. Emosi nampaknya telah memenuhi sebagian besar kesadarannya.

"CHO KYUHYUN!" Siwon mebentak dongsaengnya itu. Ia menarik Kyuhyun ke pelukannya. Sementara Sungmin dan Ryeowook membantu Hankyung berdiri dan mendudukannya di sofa.

"maafkan aku, kumohon, maafkan aku." Ucap Hankyung lirih. Ia memandang penuh harap.

"sudahlah.. tidak apa-apa." Leader Suju itu tersenyum. Berjalan menuju Hankyung lalu memeluknya erat. Berusaha meredam tangis yang kian pecah.

"Super junior! Kalian menutup show ini, cepatlah bersiap!" suara MC terdengar dari speaker, mereka ber11 berdiri lalu keluar dari ruangan itu bersiap menutup show.

"Hyung, jika kau mau minta maaf. Buktikanlah bahwa Super Junior bukan hanya masa lalumu!"

^^^Super Junior Always 15^^^

Siwon POV

Kami bersembilan masuk ke panggung. Sebagai boyband penutup, Super Junior harus tampil luar biasa. Kami sepakat membawakan lagu U. music beat u mengalun. Kami mulai melakukan koreografi.

"Cause I can't stop.. no I can't stop.."

Aku mendapatkan giliran pertama bernyanyi. Seperti biasa, aku selalu menyelipkan senyum termanisku.

"Hey!" lirik lagu terakhirku di U, kami bersembilan tercengang saat bagian solo kedua a.k.a setelah aku yang seharusnya dinyanyikan oleh Kyuhyun. Dinyanyikan oleh seorang dibalik layar.

Kau tau siapa orangitu?

Dia Hankyung hyung…

Sosok hyung cinaku itu masuk ke panggung. Menyanyikan bagiannya saat masih di Super Junior, menarikan koreografinya. Leeteuk hyung mengangkat tangannya, memerintahkan untuk menghentikan music. Suasana gedung pertunjukkan sepi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Leeteuk hyung membentak. Hankyung hyung terdiam, kami semua kaget melihat raut wajah Leeteuk hyung yang berubah.

"Mianhe.. hyung! Aku hanya ingin membuktikan pada semua orang bahwa kalian, kau dan para dongsaengku bukan hanya masa laluku. Super Junior adalah keluargaku. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan itu, mianhe.." ucap Hankyung hyung. Aku tersentuh, sesuatu berdesir di dalam hatiku. Oh Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Ada apa denganmu?" Leeteuk hyung kembali membentak.

"Ada pa denganmu, Hankyung? Untuk apa kau melakukan itu? Membuktikan katamu? Kau adalah bagian dari kami, bagian dari Super Junior."Ucap Leeteuk hyung lirih. Bulir air mata merembes dari kedua matanya. Dengan cepat, hankyung hyung memeluk Leeteuk hyung sambil berulang kali mengucapkan kata maaf dan terimakasih. Semua berhamburan kearah Leeteuk hyung. Saling memeluk erat. Semuanya, kecuali satu..

"Kyuhyun!" ucapku. Kulangkahkan kakiku dan mendekapnya erat. Oh My.. dia menangis –lagi-. Dengan cepat, aku rengguh magnae kami ini. Aku tak peduli dengan sorotan lampu yang mengarah kearah kami.

"SSh.. kau seharusnya senang, babykyu!" ucapku lirih. Ia melepas pelukanku. Lalu menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatapku. Sebuah senyuman evil terpatri dibibirnya. Apa apaan dia?tadi menangis, sekarang berubah menjadi evil lagi.

"Hankyung hyung.. jika kau bagian dari kami. Maka bernyanyilah dengan kami.."

^^^Super Junior Always 15^^^

Normal POV

12 member Super Junior itu mengambil posisi masing-masing. Lagu terakhir sekaligus penutup show akan segera dibawakan. Salah satu single hits mereka "Super Girl". Leeteuk, Yesung, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Sungmin, Shindong, Zhoumi, Siwon, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Henry, dan Hankyung tampil sempurna. Andai saja ada Kibum, Kangin dan Heechul di panggung itu. Bernyanyi dan menari bersama. Maka lengkaplah harapan ELF diseluruh dunia.

_Super Junior itu harapan ELF_

_Bintang tertinggi dan paling bersinar_

_Super Junior itu kebahagiaan_

_Dimana kekeluargaan dan kasih sayang terajut_

_Super Junior itu 13 + 2_

_Ya, benar 13 + 2_

_Get Prom15e to Bel13ve_

-END-

Annyeong haseo, rizuka uchiha imnida. Panggil saja saya ri. Ri adalah author baru di fandom ini, salam kenal readers tercinta, semoga karya saya di fandom ini dapat diapresiasi oleh readers semuanya. Bagaimana dengan fict ini?ri mohon maaf jika fict ini jelek, ngga bagus, gaje, alay atau apapun, ri hanya ingin berkarya. Apa itu salah?

Maaf jika ada penggunaan bahasa Korea yang salah, ri baru mempelajarinya soalnya. Tolong diperbaiki aja yaaa..

Ini hanya hal yang terlintas di benak ri, waktu liat hangeng di Indonesia.

Review yaa?

Karena review sangat berharga buat author payah seperti ri,

Kamsahamnida


End file.
